


Eve of Corruption

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A one-shot story depicting Brigitte being caught by Moira and Widowmaker on her way to a Halloween party. When she's taken back to Talon, she's naked, strapped down, with the two women ready to convert her into another member of the villainous agency. (Commissioned)





	Eve of Corruption

"What was that?"

Brigitte paused, walking the streets of Germany on her own. It was a quiet evening, and she had agreed to meet with Reinhardt and the other Overwatch agents for some Halloween festivities. She had adorned herself in some knight's armor for the event, modeling it after the medieval period statues she studied for her own combat attire. But several matches against Talon members taught her to be watchful, and keep an ear out for anything suspicious. And given most of the city was off trick or treating, or celebrating the haunting hour in their own fashion, she had reason to suspect that someone was eyeing at her.

She looked around at the scene, curious as to what that sound was. She had installed a receptor in the armor for such an emergency, as it doubled as a secondary armor on the chance Talon decided to crash their party. And it seemed they were intent on doing just that as well.

"Honestly, can't they ever take a break?" Brigitte asked herself, switching the knight armor into combat mode. Her mace detaches from its sheath at her hip while the armor unfolded from a slot under her forearm. Once her receptor picked up the sound, Brigitte eyed a far off rooftop, and swung her mace put, the chain's reach extending over to hopefully hit her target. When she heard a loud crunch, she knew she landed on concrete, but it definitely brought her stalkers out of the shadows. She prepared for battle as they landed on ground level, thrown off by her own surprise attack.

“Maudis cette salope!” Widowmaker snarled. "You told me she wouldn't know we were following her."

"My mistake," Moira said calmly, spraying a healing powder for herself and her associate, "it seems technology marches on, especially with a tinkerer such as herself."

"Talon agents..." Brigitte said to herself. "Of all the nights of the year, why are you after me NOW?"

"Is it not obvious, ma Cherie?" Widiwmaker said, cocking her rifle. "We thought it was the best time to make you our captive." She paused to chuckle, "It seems we were wrong."

"Indeed," Moira said, preparing a black orb, "it seems we underestimated your handiwork, child. I would never expect anyone in Overwatch to have a costume prepared for battle like that."

"Seriously?" Brigitte chuckled. "You forget who my father was, then."

"Right, the dwarf with his portable artillery..." Moira sighed to herself. "How could I forget?"

It was Widowmaker's turn to cackle. "For being so smart you are just as absent minded, no?"

"Argue that later," Moira said, "But for now...dodge."

Just as her teammate faded away, Widowmaker looked where she stood, confused by the order. That was all Brigitte needed to rush at the sniper, bashing her shield into her face when she came in contact. The redheaded engineer swung her mace at the dazed woman, knocking her back into the building's brick foundation. Grunting from the pain, Widiwmaker used her grappling hook to get out of the next strike from the young Overwatch agent's flail, preparing her rifle for attack. Every shot was spot on, but there was nothing to be proud of while Brigitte kept her shield up. As much as she'd love to go for the headshot, Widowmaker had to restrain her urges, as they were told to bring her back alive. Death was not a solution.

Not that it mattered, as it was made clear from the start that she would be the distraction in this equation.

Her attention on the sniper and her shot accuracy, Brigitte failed to recall that she was dealing with more than one woman at the moment. It only came back to her when she felt the sting of something sapping into her veins, draining the energy right from her body. She tried to keep her stance with feet on the ground, but the sting remained, even after whatever it was had taken most of her stamina.

Moira chuckled as she hid in a nearby alley, her dark orb doing the trick for her. She ran her extended fingertip over her chin, licking her lips as the young Swede tried to keep her footing now. She was impressed by the fact that she had taken the brunt of her orb, even if she couldn't fully control its direction, and yet the redhead was still putting her all into the fight, even if Widowmaker was starting to put more effort into her combat.

Even so, Brigitte wasn't giving up on this battle. She had dealt with worse threats from Talon, including knocking Doomfist back before he could pull out any attacks, or putting an instant stop to Reaper's Death Blossom. There was no way she was going to fall to a sniper and a crazed scientist.

Then it got worse; her shield's energy was being depleted with every bullet it took, forcing her to drop it and go for hard combat with the Talon sniper. She swung her flail out, managing to wrap it around Widow's arm and pull her in for a swift kick to the face. The French woman growled, deciding to drop her gun for the time and just face the youth head-on. She proved her agility to the armored redhead, who was slow and bulky inside her knightly armor, but still packed a punch when she could land it. Widow still had the advantage, as she was still dainty as a daisy, while Brigitte was half exhausted thanks to the energy drain from before.

"Widow," Moira said over their comm link, "if you wish to end this, now may be a good time."

"Oui, I will get on it." Widow said, throwing a punch right at Brigitte's chest. The redhead was unable to block it, and yet felt nothing against her armor's chestplate. Yet still the French woman smirked, as if she had just landed a blow to her.

It wasn't until seconds after that Brigitte felt the smoke burst from her chest, a pinkish fog evaporating into her face. The Swede coughed and hacked, now aware of the poison trap that her adversary had placed without her realizing it. That was dirty fighting, but then again, she should have expected that from an agent of Talon.

Brigitte still tried to fight back, arms swinging even as she lost feeling in her feet. She would soon collapse on her knees, then her chest. And with Widow and Moira staring over her, proud of their efforts in defeating the Overwatch agent, the engineer passed out, thinking this was the end for her.

##

Fortunately, she was still alive after that poison attack, but she still felt worse for wear when she awoke. She felt the brightness of an examination light over her, as if she were in the chair for a dentist appointment. "Nnngh, my head..." Brigitte moaned, reaching to rub her temple.

Unfortunately, she couldn't go very far with her hand movement.

She looked down to see that she was, indeed, strapped down to a chair like that of a dentist's office, her wrists and ankles shackled down to it. She struggled to break free of her restraints, but even her buff build was no match for the strength of the cuffs.

As she examined the shackles, the Swede also noted that she was buck naked, her lean build exposed to whoever may be watching. Her skin was extra shiny, though that wasn’t from the lighting; it seems her skin was coated in a substance, perhaps oil. Humiliated, she had an urge to cover herself up, unable to do so thanks to the restraints. But she wanted so badly to cover her birthday suit up. "Wh-where's my armor?!" Brigitte growled, shouting into the darkness surrounding her.

"It's being given a few modifications," said a familiar Irish voice, "hopefully something that will combine the efforts of your decent engineering and my scientific analysis."

"What the hell do you even need that armor for?"

As Moira and Widowmaker step into the light, she sees that they're both wearing black robes with the Talon emblem resting on the heart, both women smirking in delight at their naked captive. "It isn't just your armor we want, child," Moira stated, "we want you as well."

"Forget it!" Brigitte growled. "There's no way I'd ever join the likes of you!"

Widowmaker laughed, undoing the tie around her waist. "Of course you wouldn't," she said, slowly slipping the robe from her shoulders, "at least, not willingly. That is what we are here for."

Brigitte gasped as the robes dropped, her eyes watering with shock at the bare bodies of the two Talon agents. For Widowmaker, the Swede could have guessed all too well how she looked without her skintight spandex on. Her ass still looked as shapely as ever, she couldn't deny that. But Moira? Her body was still surprisingly well built for someone so flat chested, her hips and waist still presenting some luscious curves underneath. And her legs were so well toned as well. Then there was the fact that she was packing.

Indeed the minute Moira removed her robe she was already stroking her shaft, hardening it up to a good nine inches in length. The red haired Swede had no idea how to respond to that, surprised that something of that nature was even there. Yet Widowmaker had a standard woman's vagina, which seemed to already be wet just from the sight of her own nudity.

"A simple modification of my DNA," Moira hummed, "just in case you were curious."

"I...I was..." Brigitte admitted, her cheeks flushed from the sight.

"But don't worry, you won't have the full experience just yet," said the Talon scientist, pushing a button next to the chair, "just relax, and enjoy yourself."

Brigitte's seat reclined back, much like the chair she was comparing this to. It soon straightened itself out until the Swede was fully reclined, her body straightened out while her wrists and ankles remain shackled to the armrests. She had no idea how she was even going to escape, or what the two women had in mind, but she didn't have to wait long to know the answer to the second part as she watched Widowmaker hop onto the chair, her feet resting on either side of Brigitte's head.

As Widow looked down at her prey, she rubbed her hand against a cheek, brushing it away from her asshole to make sure Brigitte got a full view before she slowly squat over her. The engineer whimpered in fear, her face covered up by the purple ass while her nostrils pushed firmly against her taint. Her lips met with the folds of the sniper, who cruelly grinds it against her face.

"Well, go on! Eat up!" Widowmaker teased, her juices getting all over Brigitte's lower face.

Moira continued to watch, observing her teammate's torture tactic before she was primed for participation. She wasn't ready to stick her dick in the young hero, not yet anyway. Her eyes were glued to Brigitte's pussy and the seat of the chair, watching as the fluids slowly made their way into the chair. The Irish scientist gropes her own breast, licking her lips as she hungered for that lovely lubricant. She had wondered if it did perhaps taste different with age, and now she was capable of discovering as much.

Moira crawled onto the lower portion of the chair, her eyes still glued to Brigitte's snatch, watching the moistness further on the skin surrounding her muff. It glistened in the bright lighting, making it all the more desirable for the Irish scientist to study with her mouth. When she was close, Moira pushed the folds apart, using her dulled healing hand to toy around with their experiment before diving in. Brigitte's body quivered, toes curling in as she tried her best to breathe through her nostrils. The single finger rubbed against her cavern wall, the scientist being gentle at the very beginning. She watched as Brigitte tried to fight them both off, but given her restraints that wasn't going to be such a simple task.

"Come now, child, eat up!" Widow demanded, grinding her ass over Brigitte's face. "Honestly, this may be the only meal we give you, so you may as well make the most of it!"

The young apprentice denied doing such, keeping her mouth shut even as Widow rubbed her taint against her nostrils, the fluids of her snatch dripping on her lips regardless if she did anything or not with it. The sniper was having her fun regardless, torturing Brigitte with her pussy and ensuring that it was the only thing she was capable of smelling. The Swede's nostrils flared up, doing their best to obtain oxygen to keep her afloat during this odd point in her life. She struggled all she could, but Widow would not give up, her ass still rocking around her face.

Moira was able to insert a second finger, watching as Brigitte's body jolted, her back arching up from her reclined seat. Her tips pushed into the squishy portion of her insides, causing the Swede to react as such. She continued to press into it, aware that it pushed her buttons so well. Brigitte gripped her armrests tightly, humming in a high pitch through her shut lips while Widowmaker's ass bounced atop her. The fluids practically covered her lower chin and cheeks, the sniper still amused by how she had to work for that mouth to open up.

"Come child, use that tongue," Widow laughed, "I can't feel the pleasure without use of it." Brigitte groaned, trying still to use her nose for breathing, refusing to obtain oxygen through her lips. The sniper then rocked her backside over her face, practically smothering her with such a shapely rear. The engineer's breath grew heavy the more Moira played with her snatch, her fluids dripping out the more the Irish woman tapped into the roof of her snatch. She couldn't hold herself back, aware that she would scream if forced to her breaking point. But there was little option given to her; as hard as she resisted her urges, Moira was working her pussy wonderfully, even bringing her lips to her clit, pecking away at her previous little button. The stimulation grew too much for her to bear, her body shivering as she tries to hold back.

"You seem to enjoy this, child," Moira said, "But you have to break that dam down eventually." The scientist pat her fingers over Brigitte's clit, repeatedly pushing down on the sensitive button as her other hand worked into her cavern. The Swede became overwhelmed with pleasure, unable to block her crotch with her thighs due to the restraints on her ankles. Unable to fight back any further, Brigitte's mouth opened wide, and a scream of pleasure escaped her lips.

As their captive climaxed, Widowmaker pushed her pussy down over her lips, a sign of satisfaction now that she had herself stuffed inside her mouth. Brigitte quivered as long streams of her fluids squirted out, coating Moira's fingers until she slid them out of her muff. The Irish scientist watched with amusement as she tried to calculate the distance left behind by the long shots of her snatch, amused that she could have such a powerful orgasm. Perhaps it was an added effect of the oil covering her skin, which the scientist created to add sensitivity to her skin, making it all the easier to break her. In addition to her build, this may not actually be all that big a surprise.

"There!" Widowmaker shouted with victory. "Now suck on my taint, you bitch! Get a whiff of my pussy and taste it!" The sniper groaned as Brigitte's tongue stuck out from her mouth, pushing right through the folds and jabbing inside her cavern. She had done it unintentionally, only looking to pant after she came down from her high and the orgasm faded to a mere dribbling. She shivered from the flavor and temperature, recalling that the French ballerina was turned cold-blooded, hence the nature of her purple skin. She could feel the temperature as she pushed against the walls, and yet was amazed that her pussy could still lubricate itself, that the fluids weren't just frozen inside. It was an odd experience for her, and yet...she was enjoying it somewhat.

"I think it's safe to say we know her breaking point now." Moira said. "There are still a few more tests is like to run on her, however." The scientist leaned into Brigitte's muff, her tongue sticking out as she pushed it against the lowest point of her folds before slowly rubbing up to meet with her clit. She could hear the Swede whimper with her lips opened up, her toes curling in yet again from the attention her crotch was receiving from the Irish villain. There was an odd passion in how she toyed around with her, at least in comparison to what Widowmaker was doing. The force of her snatch atop her face wasn't fully welcomed, but she inevitably caved in due to both the smell and her post-orgasm reaction.

The taste was at least growing on her.

When Moira's tongue shoved its way between her folds, it gave her something to learn from when it came to pleasing Widow. The tongue of the scientist flicked around the tunnel, even swirling around on her inner skin for the sake of studying her fluids. In comparison to what she had tasted from her other associates, Brigitte was still youthful in flavor, but it wasn't all that different from eating out Widowmaker. Still, it was worth a shot, given her age compared to the captors.

"Ah, fuck..." Widow sighed, leaning forward. "C'est bien!" Her lips curled into a smile as she shifted her position, now kneeling atop Brigitte's face while her ass lifted up just slightly. The engineer seemed to grow accustomed to her muff, suckling on it like a child to their mother's tit. It was an odd flavor, yet addicting, causing Brigitte to crave more even as she remained strapped to her seat.

Moira watched on, amused at Widow's reaction while she herself sucked up the fluids from their prisoner's slit. She could see that Brigitte was mimicking her every move just by how her associate responded, please that she was being aped in some form. But now to see if her ability to push the engineer over the edge would occur to someone like her purple skinned ally.

In time, it would do just that, as she would watch Widow jolt a few times when her tongue flicked up and down against her walls. Her mouth hung open as she saw the strings of saliva sticking from her roof to her tongue. The sniper leaned forward, her breasts hanging over their prisoner, as Moira could see just how close she was to an orgasm. The scientist relied on Brigitte's verbal skills to see where she was, but as expected she was coming in on her second orgasm in almost the same amount of time.

Widow shrieked as she rolled her eyes back, her juices gushing right into the Swede's face, her mouth opened wide as she had an orgasmic growl as well. Brigitte spritzed her fluids straight into Moira's face, the Irish woman delighted to be bathed in such a mixture. By the end of it, she was drenched in the vaginal lubrication, with the redhead wearing the French woman's juices just as much, with most of it dripping down to her chest and torso. Widow rested her hands atop Brigitte's abs, finally noticing her six pack as she kept herself from falling flat atop her body. “Mmmph, c'est tres bien...” Widow moaned.

“Agreed.” Moira said, licking her lips. “But we aren't finished yet. See if you can grind with her for a while. I just want her to have a taste of myself before the final procession.” She pushed a button on the chair, releasing her wrists and ankles from the restraints. Fortunately for them, their captive was too worn down to fight them off.

“Wha...what does that mean?” asks an exhausted Brigitte.

“You'll see soon enough.” With a wicked smirk, Moira grabbed the redhead's ponytail, sitting her up with her lips aimed right for her shaft. The Irish woman groaned as she forced Brigitte onto her dick, watching as her eyes grew wide from the sudden aggression they showed her. Moira used both hands to grab her skull, the sharpness of her right hand fingernails digging into the skin. She bucked right into the Swede's face, hearing muffled glucks while she tried to remove her lips from the shaft, but the thickness was too much for her. Widowmaker laughed as she sat on the chair with Brigitte, placing one leg under hers while ensuring she could bump their pussies together.

As the Irish scientist reamed Brigitte's mouth with her shaft, Widow was using their lubricated pussies to rub together, her crotch jutting into the redhead's on occasion. She licked her lips as she took enjoyment from the sight of such a well toned body, thinking about how she could just make love to that six-pack and kiss it tenderly whenever she wanted. If things were to go her way, then perhaps she would do just that. She loved how the previous orgasms left their pussies damp, the light reflecting off their crotches. Her purple skin soon grew sweaty, putting in all the work she could to get Brigitte back to that breaking point. According to Moira, she had to be near her peak when they reached the final stage of this procedure, otherwise it may not work as they intended.

“Mmmph, yes, you seem to be enjoying yourself...” Moira said with a grin, staring at Brigitte wickedly. The Swede looked as though she had no idea what the Irish woman was talking about, but the way her tongue swirled around her member unprompted was enough to tell her that she was there was some willingness to cooperate with the Talon agents. Perhaps she just enjoyed the length and thickness of her rod, an unexpected treat coming from the scientist, or she really was just that horny for more, even after experiencing two orgasms.

The sniper was growing aroused once again, putting all the effort into humping her crotch against the engineer while Moira was busy force fucking her face. Their juicy pussies started to slap together harder, making much wetter sounds now that they were both dripping fluids out. Widow grinned as she watched those juices splash about, grinding harder against their captive just to see how far the drops could fly when pushed. This caused her to grow aroused, her cheeks turning a deeper purple as she slowed down her pace, putting more power into her thrusts to make up for it. She was getting close, hoping Moira would prepare for the final stage before either of them burst once more.

Once her veins start to throb against Brigitte's tongue, Moira pulls back from her face, watching as the captive leans into her crotch, tongue sticking out as she wants more. The scientist laughs as she sees the saliva dripping down her chin, aware that this process will be much easier than she expected. “All too easy...” Moira said.

She stepped down from the chair, nodding at Widowmaker to pull away as well. The purple skinned sniper backed off, with Brigitte fondling herself desperately. As she was near her peak, the engineer huffed as she tweaked her nipples, squeezing her thighs around her hand as she wiggled her middle fingers inside her snatch. “Please, don't stop...” Brigitte begged, her eyes glazed over. “I'm not done, you can't just...can't just leave me like this.”

“We won't.” Moira said, handing Widowmaker a cybernetic cock that matched her own. The device was attached to a harness, which the sniper slid on with ease, the straps riding up her ass and crotch. She grinned as she approached Brigitte, lifting her muscular body off the chair with ease before shoving the dick inside her lubricated snatch. The engineer growled through clenched teeth as she wrapped her legs around the French woman's torso, her toes curling in yet again. Moira laughed as she watched her ally squeeze the girl's cheeks, having enjoyment in her full figure for once. With her own cock primed with saliva, Moira joined in on the fun, approaching the Swede from behind.

When the Irish cock slid inside her asshole, Brigitte buried her face into Widow's shoulder, feeling a chill on her forehead that was of little surprise at this point. The shaft pushed its way inside her rectal cavity, with the engineer fantasizing over how it stretched her out all for the sake of its own occupancy. The tension of such a slow entry grew on Brigitte's mind, causing the young woman to drip her fluids out onto Widow's strapon toy. The sniper chuckled, amused by how easily things had turned around with her, compared to earlier when she was extremely uncooperative.

Eventually, Moira's base reached the engineer's asshole, and the Irish woman began to plow into her backside, with Widow bucking into her from the front. Brigitte's mind raced with lewd thoughts, her arm wrapping around the scientist's head as her eyes rolled back, enjoying the sensations brought on by the more experienced women and their stamina. Spurts of fluids splashed out of her cunt, the drops landing on Widow's crotch with how close together they were.

“Oh my god...” Brigitte said, turning her head to face Moira, “Fuck me! Fuck me good, please! Please, make me cum! Make me cum!”

Moira cackled at how pleading the engineer had become. “You think this was all for your sake?” she asked, rubbing her finger under chin. “Well...perhaps it was. But this wasn't for the sake of your pleasure.”

“Oui,” Widow groaned, ramming harder into the girl's crotch, “Soon you shall know what it means to be a servant of Talon.”

“What? No, no! I didn't want that! I just...I just wanted to cum!” Brigitte winced, her eye shutting as she felt both rods jab hard into her holes. “Just...make me cum, please, I just want that and nothing else, PLEASE!”

“Oh, no, we're going to make sure you stay here.” Moira said, leaning in to kiss Brigitte. Her tongue pushed its way inside her mouth, Brigitte's eyes wide with surprise over how she injected it so. Her mind was still overflowing with passion and heat, wanting this moment to never stop and yet wishing she could at least climax. Moira soon parted from her lips, running her mouth over her neckline until she was nibbling on the skin. The engineer yelped, reacting by clenching her holes down on both the Irish cock in her ass and the cyber rod in her vaginal cavern.

And that was all they needed for her to do.

Moira came within her asshole, coating her walls with milky jizz and filling her up quickly. Widow's toy, pushed all the way against the cervix, released its own fluid while the kegel muscles squeezed into it. A stream of nano-technology filled her tunnel and her womb, ensuring that the tech did its magic while it invaded Brigitte's body, managing to work its way into her bloodstream soon after. It hid away when the Swede bawled aloud, releasing her own fluids for the third time that evening. The trio stood in a puddle of fluids made by the young engineer, who had a lot to release despite having cum so much through the night.

When they were finished, Widow and Moira pulled out of Brigitte, leaving her on the floor as the jizz seeped out of her asshole. The engineer wore a goofy smile on her face, tongue stuck out while her eyes were rolled back. While she looked exhausted and worn out, they would likely only see the full fruition of their labor once the morning arrived.

##

“And it was a success?”

“I told you, never question my methods, Doomfist. The process did what it was programmed to, and Widowmaker and myself managed to get a little fun out of it as well.” Moira laughed to herself as she led the Talon leader to her lab, a smile on her face on the walk over. Doomfist could see the amusement in her face, aware of just how well this had gone for them. It was still a bizarre experiment in his eyes, but if the results were what they wanted, then perhaps he should just let her do as she pleased.

Still, this required him to see for himself.

“Just so long as it works to a tee,” Doomfist said, “if this goes well enough we may just be able to convert more Overwatch agents to our side, seeing as how we're lacking in proper muscle. And between her skills and the healing functions, as well as her armor packs, this would be a great advantage for Talon.”

“See for yourself.” Moira pushed the button allowing entry into her lab, and in the middle of it stood the prize Doomfist had been eager for. The leader grinned as he saw the young Brigitte, wearing her knight armor, which had been modified aestheitcally after the design of Widowmaker's mask. Most important, her skin was turned the same shade of purple, her body having the same cold-blooded temperature as well so that she wouldn't feel anything when it came to fighting her old allies.

“How are you feeling, child?” he asked with a smile.

“I feel...nothing.” Brigitte said, despite a small curl on her lips. “Nothing except for the warm embrace of my master and her staff.”

“Very good.” Moira said, grinning at the armored girl. “We shall have more fun later, once you have fulfilled your task.”

Brigitte knelt before the scientist, bowing her head. “I look forward to such a reward, my master.”

“Master?” Doomfist snarled.

“What did you expect?” Moira laughed. “Perhaps if I were willing to share her she may think otherwise. But obviously, I won't allow for that to happen.” She smirked as she cupped Brigitte’s cheeks to have her stare up at her. ‘Master’ was only for show in the public setting. Behind closed doors, that was where she prefered to be called ‘mistress’.

Doomfist grew annoyed with this, thinking that Brigitte would be his to control. But whatever Moira did with her, that clearly backfired. Just so long as they were capable of destroying Overwatch, he supposed it wouldn’t matter.


End file.
